Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for driving the same, which can individually control the driving current of a Light-emitting diode (LED) element in accordance with a temperature that is detected for each LED string in a video display device having an LED backlight.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a video display device is used to display a video signal that is input from a video card or the like. Such a video display device may be divided into a self-luminous type and a non-luminous type. For example, a video display device, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) or Plasma display panel (PDP), is a self-luminous type, and displays an image through emission of light by itself. In contrast, liquid-crystal display (LCD) is obtained by injecting liquid crystals having intermediate property between solid and liquid between two thin glass substrates, and displays an image in a manner that it changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules to generate contrast when a power is supplied thereto. As a result, the LCD is of a non-luminance type, and thus is unable to operate if there is no rear surface light source. Accordingly, there is a need for a backlight light source in the form of a surface light source, which can maintain the whole screen with uniform brightness.
The backlight light source may include, for example, a plurality of LEDs, which may be arranged at edge portions of a panel or on the whole rear surface of the panel to provide light as a surface light source. In general, a backlight light source in which LEDs are arranged at edge portions of the panel is called an edge type, and a backlight light source in which LEDs are arranged on the whole rear surface of the panel is called a direct type. Further, the video display device includes a driver for driving the backlight light source, and the driver may include a switching type power circuit that performs on/off driving of the backlight light source.
However, recently, as the size of the video display device is gradually increased, heat generation of the backlight unit causes a problem. In other words, there has been a need to effectively decrease the heat generation while saving the manufacturing cost of the display product.